1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for gesture recognition, and a wearable device for gesture recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Gesture recognition technology is used to enable devices to recognize different gestures of a user and to respond to that detected gesture as a control command. For example, a device may be able to identify a gesture by tracking the movement of an entire body or a portion of the body of the user, such as a torso, a hand, a face and the like of the user. Based on the recognized movement, the device may control a function of the device. Examples of the gesture recognition technology includes a method of detecting a change in an electronic signal generated by muscles using an electromyogram (EMG) sensor and estimating a gesture performed by a user based on the detected change, and a method of measuring an inertia from a physical movement of a user using a motion sensor such as an accelerometer and a gyroscope and estimating a gesture performed by the user based on the measured inertia.